Heaven On the Second Day
by CPeterson
Summary: Because of her brothers unknown deadly disease Roxxi's universe is painfully dark. But somehow her older sister Caroline, sees something different... The Peterson family consists of seven children, two parents, and dog. Hope you enjoy!


Heaven on the Second Day

_**Prologue**_

**Have you ever looked at someone and realized that they were already looking at you? Don't you wonder what they see? Soon you ask yourself "who is looking at who?", and finally you part walking in separate ways down a totally different path in life. You tuck away that momentary stare, deep in your mind, unworthy of further questioning. **

**And then you meet again… **

_**Chapter 1 His Taste**_

**I sat on the porch, fascinated by the harmonic "tweets" of the neighborhood birds. It then dawned to me that with each set of birds one would fly away, then another, and another, until one innocent bird was left on its perch all alone. I couldn't help but feel most connected to the leftover of their group. It seemed that my life was this in itself. Now don't get me wrong it may just be the fact that I am a thirteen year old emotionless freak but I don't know is anyone "just" anything? **

**It was the day of my birth into this artificial universe that my life took its turn. The name's Roxxi Peterson, and this is my story of life with big brother Conner. "Alrighty" I huffed, hoisting myself up from the fetal position, as I set out for my daily routine. It was a nice day. The sun's light shadowed upon the surrounding trees, each individual leaf greener than green. This was the kind of thing that I observed while searching for an unappetizing fast food restaurant with eatables for consumption. This lonely dinner tradition of mine was first created at the age of five. I am the fourth of the siblings and have proudly gained the title of the worst in the bunch. There is seven of us, Caroline, Conner, Alexander, Phoebe (my twin), Abby and Keelie who lead lives of sorrow, in which I am too cowardly to share. Conner's unknown deadly disease, has brought us this despair. **

**It was on the streets of London in which I walked. My unreliable watch showed what seemed to be 6:34. I stared lifelessly into the distance my eyes fixed upon a commercial that had caught my interest. It was pictured on a high metal bulletin with, classic bubble letters and read "Life is short and yet so long." It was that message had my attention not the familiar picture that it referred to. A photograph of a someone who I had never seen in person. Conner Peterson, my sickly older brother. "Wham!" an intense force struck my shoulder horrendously. "What the…" I began. Whoever it was that had nearly fractured my bone had disappeared. "Yeah, you better run" I yelled embarrassed, to my surprise, by the very "me like" comment. "Who was that?" I had set out once again, when soon enough my nose was welcomed by the good old smell of grease and unclean public bathrooms at McDonalds. Most girls my age wouldn't dare to set foot into "Carb Palace" as I did regularly. But like I always say "girls my age ain't me." **

"**Roxxi!" **

"**Hey Phil!" I yelled in an extremely gangster fashion. **

"**How's it goin'?" "Eh the usual." **

"**So you havin' your regular meal?"**

"**Yeah, sounds good and hit me up with one of those milkshakes while your at it."**

"**Sure, little lady." Phil and I had been buds for ages. He repetitively told me the story of his first day at the job in year 1992. (Long ago for me) Phil is now "a cool" um… "youngster" (as he calls it) at the age of 84. "Here ya' go fella'." He exclaimed handing me a worn out plastic tray with its "M" insignia, complete with a milkshake, fish sandwich and salt overloaded fries. "You know Roxxi," began Phil sitting me down at a squeaky red booth. "When I was your age my brothers and sisters were my guides, I looked up to them. You know?" "No I don't know!" I snapped chomping on an enormous hunk of sandwich. "Now don't be sullen on me, what about your twin sister? Fannie wasn't it?" "It's PHEOBE and she's just like the others stuck on my brother like a suction cup." I retorted. "I don't want to be like them. I want to be me." Phil looked stricken as if I had smacked him. "I'm afraid that even I am unsure of who this 'me' is." "Pish" I sneered then gobbling down a handful of the mouth burning fries. Phil's pot belly shook the table as he raised in disapproval. He was right of course, I didn't know who I was. But it's just so hard to admit when you're all that you've got. "Here" "Hmm…" I handed Phil the bill and he closed his eyes somberly. I couldn't bear to look. It was never reassuring when others could feel my pain. The sun had begun to set and I let out a sigh of emotion. "I have a lot to think about tonight." My rap song ring tone sounded, "Sup." I said.**

"**Sis, it's me. Caroline…" I hung up abruptly. It was my strange oldest sister who was always smiling. "How could someone related to me be so damn happy?" Caroline was the type to always be on the bright side and pleased with what she has. I was jealous. Why couldn't I see like that? **

**Reaching home, the city was nearly surrounded in complete darkness, a time that I felt the most anxious of all. I despised that house where everything was always wrong. Scowling, I stepped hesitantly towards the door and without warning, it opened. No way was it mom or dad they had never worried about me. "Roxxi, Conner has fainted" I felt a hint of aggravation from my previous hopefulness. "Whatever" I yawned. My brother Alexander was the type of teen, plain and boring, in which I was not afraid but uninterested. Conner's fainting spells were nothing new and he would soon die anyway. The living room was warm and smelled of poultry stew and sugar- free cookies. All was silent and the lights were dimmed. I sauntered to the bathroom, and repulsively scratched my butt. The front door slammed and I believed that I was home by myself, debating whether to take advantage. Nah, too tired. As I smacked the shower on, an instantaneous rush of cold water drenched my skin before heating up like a pot coming to a boil. I took in the heavy nasal clearing steam and began to moan. A tantrum coming on. I held my head in agony. What had brought this on? I threw the soap bottle and it made a deafening "PING" as it slashed across the metal shower tub. "Sissy, did your cookies break?" asked my three year old cookie obsessed sister worriedly. I wasn't the only one home. "Huff" I breathed punching the ending shower button and throwing on a blue towel. I gradually opened the door. There my sister stood, looking too patient and too innocent to be real. She was holding a black and white cookie with "Get well Conner" written in yellow icing. "I brought you this, they're my favorite" she giggled. "What does she want from me? Boy advice" I wondered.**

"**Akeelah brought it, mommy said that they are horrid."**

"**Here…" She held out the dessert hopeful of my acceptance."No" I said**

"**You eat it, it is 'horrid' after all." My sister looked crushed like the cookie in her hands. **

"**Good night!" I steamed. Keelie was sobbing.**

**I awoke to a cold morning. Brushing my bedside window sent shivers down my spine. An aroma of waffles and eggs traveled down the hallway and I angrily opened my eyes. It was Monday, another thing that I wished didn't exist. Primarily I skipped the good for nothing responsibility of school but today I didn't feel like wasting my energy on running away from the police. I, Phoebe, Abby and Alexander were all enrolled in Mini Street Middle School around the corner from our house. With the exception of me, most students there were well brought up and highly educated. My siblings had many friends. Caroline the most, and I none. I guess that's to expect when you're a girl like me. I sauntered down the stairs, bed head and all, I rarely brushed my teeth or cared about my red and black dyed hair. I wore an emo tank top, dark colored skinny jeans and an expression of severe boredom. "Good morning" Alexander said, looking terrified. I liked that. "Hm" I snuffled, readying to smack him across the head when suddenly I was interrupted by a shout. **

"**No!" "Stop it Roxxi!" It was Keelie cradled by a protective looking Caroline. My gut sank. **

"**How dare you" Caroline exclaimed. A feeling of insignificance pulsed through my veins. "You three take the bus, I'm driving this one." I was having second thoughts about going to school today, but decided that maybe this would be a nice chance to get to know my perfect, prissy sister. Caroline smiled at me. I blinked and coughed. What was her issue? She accompanied me to her pink Corvette and opened my door. **

" **Hello" she said when we were finally settled. **

"**Yo" **

"**Well, so how have you been?, Getting A's? Join any clubs? Tell me." I was stunned. She didn't know a thing about me. **

"**I'm a punk." I said. **

"**Really?" she sounded like a physiatrist. "Do you enjoy that sort of thing?" **

"**Your starting to piss me off!" I yelled, how could she ask that kind of question? Could anyone on Earth actually enjoy my life? **

"**What's your problem anyway?" my eyes burned and I was scared. **

"**Sis…" **

"**Stop calling me that" **

"**I really hope that you find 'it', and soon" Caroline smiled again with a blush.**

"**What the hell are you?"**

"**I am your sister and a human being just like you, Roxxi" **

"**What exactly is this 'it'?" **

"**You have to find out for yourself, we're at your school now, best of whishes and see you soon."**

"**God" I growled slamming the expensive car door forcefully. I wanted to hear more, and figure out what she was talking about. What is 'it'? **

"**AHHHH!!!" sounded a piercing scream.**

"**He's stealing…" the voice was muffled by what seemed to be a hand, then a silence. I felt a crowd of eyes on me. Why? What had I done? I spun around into the commotion and there was a man. I raised an eyebrow comically. I would have expected a hideous pervert but no, it was a boy, about my age who was actually pretty hot. But why was he looking at me? and what was all the screaming about? Our gaze disconnected and he whispered to the hostage. I was thankfully close enough to get a glimpse of their conversation, some parts a blur. "…not trying to hurt you… please give me your money." he lured. I couldn't take it, attractive or not I was going to put a stop to this. Bounding towards them I forcefully kicked him in the jaw. His eyes turned up to the sky and it seemed as though he was praying. The girl dashed away, leaving her handbag. I picked it up. "Still want it?" "HUH?" I yelled. His lip had cracked and was streaming with blood. I knelt beside the boy and stared him down. He seemed not to notice, eyes fixed upon the sky. I studied his features. "I believe there is a god, or something like that." I said without care to the fact that I was talking to myself. A tear trickled down his blood dripping face and climbed into his childish six-o-clock shadow. His skin was a pale gray and ashy as **_**Fiddler on the Roof **_**he had licorice black hair, and the most stunning butternut brown eyes to walk the planet. Our faces were close and I felt his shaky breathing, giving me a feeling of security. Wait did we know each other? "Hey" I said in my most comforting voice, touching his face and blushing to the extreme. I believed that maybe intimacy would spark a friendship. "You're not a bad guy are you?" "Ha ha, cause I'm the worst that it gets." I stiffled a fake laugh and got a hint that he wasn't buying it. He looked at me with a face so flushed of life and drenched in exhaustion that he resembled a cute corpse. A teardrop of his blood shower my forearm. "I'm sorry about my hitting you earlier I just couldn't sit and watch" I pressed hoping he would say something. Contrary to my wish he raised, staggering at first, and ran away. Once again. The school bell made its terrible "BUNG" killing my ears. "Shoot" I cursed, wobbling a bit too, I would figure that kid out soon. **

**My first class was Science with Mrs. Dramadaisy. I was never really sure whether that was her real name or if she had given it to herself. When I entered the class appeared shocked, one because I hadn't been to school for half the year, two I was late (once again), and three I was drenched in blood. **

"**Roxxi," Mrs. Dramadaisy's squeaky voice called as my twin sister Phoebe's glare momentarily resided.**

"**Please wash off the plasma that you are covered in." The entire room was silent, not even the slightest breath was let loose in fear of me. I felt so powerful.**

"**Instead Mrs. Dramadaisy may I instruct a scientific observation?" I asked greedily.**

**My sister began whispering frantically to her girlfriend Martha who resembled a girly man. The teacher observed me questioningly, her face petrified. **

"**Here we go…" I then did what no other girl would do, and slowly began to lick his blood drop by drop from my forearm. Two football build guys began to cry, a group of blondies pulled out their picture phones , Mrs. Dramadaisy dialed the office and Phoebe looked so humiliated and ridden with rage that she could blow up into a million pieces. **

**But hey it actually tasted pretty good. **

_**Chapter 2 "It"**_

**Sent home on partial detention, for what being a cannibal?, I devoured potato chips and Conner's sugar-free cookies, (that tasted like crap) on our golden armed couch. This was the life. Then I cringed, Conner had never gone to school, our parents always feared that if something happened there would be no one to help, and so he has forever been taught by a private tutor/doctor. I was home with him. I crinkled up the bags of junk food and chucked them back on the chair. I questioned what I should do. Run away? Or? No, I couldn't talk to him. Then I heard muffled footsteps on our carpeted stairs and hid behind the kitchen wall, heart pounding. Oh no! this was it. I gnawed on my lip and grinded my teeth. Was I ready to meet my brother? **

"**Conner you shouldn't strain yourself" sounded a peculiar elderly voice. It must have been his doctor. The footsteps began again and I heard a cough. Then feeling a presence approaching I changed course. The man peered the corner where I had been, now located in the hallway bathroom observing him from a peep hole. His nametag stated Dr. J. Schwartz.**

"**Hah!" he snickered, then beginning to sing in an **_**Up on the Housetop **_**theme**_**.**_

"**I am the best and then so rich I am making a beef sandwich not giving Conner his medicine."**

**Shock flushed my face then following a never before experienced emotion of sisterly guard. I bounded for the door to confront him when I stopped, coming back to reality. I hardly knew this dude or my brother, giving me no right to interfere. Waiting until he left, I ran out of the house. Dizzy from a gap in humanly breathing patterns, I took in an unnecessarily large gulp of air, and pulled myself together. The wind ruffled my oily hair and my violently beating heart slowly began to steady.**


End file.
